


Back to L'manberg..

by kit_skittles



Series: Dream smp stories :D [1]
Category: DreamSMP, MCYT -Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mention of Death, Why Did I Write This?, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_skittles/pseuds/kit_skittles
Summary: Tommy climbed over the broken blocks, hopping over some of the old cobblestone then finally clambering over the obsidian lines that once held the TNT.AKA Tommyinnit looks over the ruins of L'manberg.TW: swearing, mention of death.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream smp stories :D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Back to L'manberg..

**Author's Note:**

> If any one is uncomfortable with this, I will take it down :)

"Talk to you later big man." Tubbo said, running off back to snowchester.

"Bye Tubbo...." Tommy looked out over the bench, he carefully took Mellohi out of the jukebox.

"There’s one more thing I have to do." Tommy stood up from the bench and headed to the ruins of L'manberg.

Tommy climbed over the broken blocks, hopping over some of the old cobblestone then finally clambering over the obsidian lines that once held the TNT.

"God this place is a shit hole." He mumbled. "Dream, Techno and...." he took a shaky breath. "Phil- did a number on you."

He looked around at the country he was exiled from, twice. Why did he miss it so much if it caused so much pain and hurt.

"....well I heard the was a special place, were men could go an emancipate... the brutality and the tyranny of their ruler.."

"Well this place is real you needn’t fret, with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo..fuck Eret." He laughed slightly, that line was one of his favourites. "It’s a very real and not blown up L’manberg." 

"My L'manberg, My L'manberg, My L’manberg. My L’manberg." He sniffled then adjusted his position on the rocky obsidian.

"I remember when Wilbur and I...in the van..that’s how this whole country started." 

He looked up to the sky and smiled, "we used to sing Hamilton and and he always made good decisions."

"..Tubbo just being Tubbo-" he laughed at himself before remembering some other good times.

"Fundy being embarrassed of Wilbur- Eret betraying us...Niki joining the country, being the first woman."

"Jack being bribed by Dream-" He went on for a while. Remembering the good and the bad, but mainly the good.

Why did it hurt so much to leave a country that made him go through more Wars then actually chilling with his friends.

"Bye L'manberg." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry-


End file.
